Back In School
by LollipopPOP
Summary: Tony, Abby and Tim go undercover at an Australian High School where the body of a dead Petty Officer is found
1. Chapter 1

_**Tony, Abby and Tim go undercover at an Australian High School where the body of a Petty Officer was found....**_

Tony smiled as he walked into the high school "I just loved high school" he said

"I didn't" Tim said glancing at the students walking past them "I can't believe we're going to be here over Christmas"

"C'mon it doesn't matter it'll give us the chance to see how they do it over here" Tony smiled

"Plus it's really hot over here really, really hot" Tim sulked

"Get over it" Tony said heading for the office

"It's not going to be too bad is it?" Abby asked she was really nervous

Later Tony found himself talking to the head of the P.E department Ally Taylor she was a little shorter then Tony but not by much she had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and bright blue eyes Tony couldn't help but think that she was beautiful "I'm your boss here and don't forget that ok I tell you what to do and you do what I say you mess up you get fired it's pretty simple" she said angrily

"Um Ok?" he said confused

"Now get out of my way I've got a class to teach" she said actually shoving him slightly Tony eyes widened

Abby clomped down the hallway heading for the science wing she opened the door to see a class waiting for her most of them where on phones she sighed "hey!" she exclaimed "I'm you're new teacher you may call me Miss. Walters" Abby said they had to use different name while undercover and she hated it everybody sat up straight in their seats all staring straight at her "a Goth teacher god the school really has lowered their standards" one kid snorted

"Hey Goths are awesome!" Abby argued the kids looked up at her and rolled their eyes

"Hey you don't know me how dare you judge me" Abby sulked the door opened McGee stood there smiling at her "umm Miss. Walters may I talk to you for a minute" he asked

"Of course Mr. Samuels" she smiled wolf whistles erupted from the class she rolled her eyes and joined McGee in the hallway "so what's up Timmy" she asked

"I don't know Tony wanted us to meet him in the staffroom for some reason" Tim said "he thinks he might have found something"

"Let's go" Abby smiled she knew she wasn't suppose to leave he class but who really cared


	2. Chapter 2

Tim and Abby were almost to the staffroom when Chloe Davies an English teacher stopped them "hi I'm Miss. Davies but you can call me Chloe, welcome" she said smiling flirtatiously at Tim who smiled back Abby rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away "sorry really busy see ya later" Abby called not even turning back

Tony smiled as Abby and Tim ran in "what've you got" Abby asked as they both sat down

"I checked out Ally Taylor and she has a connection to our victim they went to High School plus get this they were married about five years ago divorced in under a year and then she moved here " Tony smiled

"It doesn't mean she killed him Tony" Abby said

"No but it means she could've" Tony said

"But it doesn't mean she did" Tim argued

"Just keep an eye on her she's evil I just know it!" Tony exclaimed

"Look I've got to go I've got to teach a class" Abby sighed

"Yeah I should be too" Tim said looking at his watch

"Fine go be boring!" Tony yelled after them

Abby walked back into her classroom to find the whole class in chaos "I bet you she doesn't even know anything about science I mean what a Goth would know about science" one girl laughed

"Excuse me what's you name" Abby asked

"Lila Jordan" Lila said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Well Lila what do you know about science" Abby asked leaning against the bench Lila looked slightly shocked as she looked up at Abby she was about to say something when she was cut off by the bell

Tim and Tony sat in the staffroom waiting for Abby she burst through the doors obviously frustrated

"Arrggh I hate my class!" she exclaimed plopping down next to Tony

"What did they do" Tim asked

"They teased me because I'm a Goth I just wanted to punch one of them in the head" she exclaimed

"Well you can do that later right now the Boss wants to talk to us" Tony told her

"Which Boss?" Abby asked

"Gibbs" Tony said holding up his phone

Five minutes later the three were squished into a broom cupboard "why here?" Tim asked

"Because everywhere else was swarming with kids" Tony exclaimed

"Well this is a school" Abby sighed Tony rolled his eyes

"This is the only private place I could find ok" Tony said dialling NCIS

Gibbs and Ziva sat in NCIS working on paperwork Ziva was mad that Abby had been chosen over here for the undercover assignment anyway the phone rang Ziva answered it quickly "NCIS Major Case Response team Ziva David speaking" she said automatically "hey Ziva it's Tony, McGee and Abs" Tony said into the phone

"Oh I'll put you on loud speaker Gibbs wants to talk to you three" Ziva said pressing a few buttons on the phone "ow" Ziva heard McGee say "who pushed me!"

"You got anything yet" Gibbs asked

"Uh yeah kind of Ally Taylor the head P.E teacher here went to High School with our victim and married him five years ago they divorced in under a year and then she moved here" Tony said repeating what he had said before

"Ok is that all?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah" Tony said hanging up the phone unluckily someone had just heard everything they had been saying


	3. Chapter 3

Ally Taylor walked down the hallway she had been having a bad day it had rained and she had slipped in a puddle her class had been unruly which had gotten her in trouble and to top it all off there was a new P.E teacher as soon as she saw him she hated him "ow who pushed me" someone said from inside the broom cupboard that she was standing by she recognized that voice it was the new English teacher Timothy Samuels "you got anything yet" someone said she didn't recognize the voice

"Uh yeah kind of Ally Taylor the head P.E teacher here went to High School with our victim and married him five years ago they divorced in under a year and then she moved here" the new P.E teacher Tony Phillips said "victim?" she thought leaning closer to the cupboard "are they talking about James?" she asked herself she had heard that James had died a few days ago she didn't really care she never really like him anyway "ok is that all" the voice she hadn't recognized said

"Yeah" Tony said suddenly the cupboard door creaked and a rustling sound came from inside Ally took off down the hallway not wanting to be seen something was up these teachers.

Emma sighed breathlessly hugging her books to her chest. "He is so cute" was all she could think as she entered the empty classroom. She could hear the students laughing outside and smiled. A wave of dizziness hit her hard. She grabbed at the bench but missed and hit the ground

"OK class!" Tony yelled. Everyone just kept talking "hey shut up!" They all turned angrily towards him. "We heard you the first time" someone replied. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed a ball from a bag. "We're gonna play soccer". A groan sounded from the group.

"Fine what do you want to play then?" he asked

"Dodge ball!"

"Netball!"

"Nothing!"

"Fine we'll play dodge ball" Tony agreed grabbing a different ball from the bag. "Guys against girls sound fair?" Everyone yelled

"Yes!" causing Tony to smiled

Chloe smiled as she pulled the knife out of the holder on her ankle. The door opened and she shoved it back "Chloe! Come quick" Ally yelled "Emma's passed out!" Chloe's eyes widened and ran for the door.

"Emma?" Tim asked leaning over her "please wake up". Emma stirred and opened her eyes.

"Timmy?" she said hoarsely

"Yeah, an ambulance is coming are you ok?"

"Fine" Emma lied

"Don't believe you" Tim smiled as a paramedic ran in. He stepped out of the room.


End file.
